


Full Moon Rising

by katjacks14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott, BAMF Stiles, Danny Knows, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Safe Haven, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16003763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katjacks14/pseuds/katjacks14
Summary: The pack is in shatters. What was once a promising group had split into factions. And Stiles, well he is in the middle of it. Overwhelmed, insecure, heartbroken, and generally done with everyone's shit, he is not in a good place. So when Melissa and his dad suggest he gets away for a bit - and when an unexpected friend offers an unexpected, magical contact, - Stiles is up for taking a chance on himself.---------Stiles leaves town and changes. The pack is struggling to coexist. And the supernatural community just wants a place to feel safe.





	1. A Civil Chat

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update relatively quickly, but no promises. I am creating the fic that I want to see in the archive, and I hope you will enjoy it just as much as I do.

Chapter 1: A Civil Chat

 

Stiles was up to here with Derek. He had finally gotten his boyfriend to a diner so they could sit down and talk for once. Yet, all Derek wanted to do was avoid every possible subject that had to do with their relationship. He was just sitting there speaking his eyebrow-language and nibbling on some fries.

“You know we have to talk about this. I know we have to talk about this. The pack knows we have to talk about this. Hell, I bet the whole town knows we have to talk about this, Derek,” Stiles groaned out, gesturing emphatically with his hands over the table.

“I doubt the whole town knows,” Derek chewed out between fries. Stiles all but facepalmed.

“That is so totally not the point.” Stiles threw one of his fries at Derek, who looked like he had decided that the napkin on the floor was more deserving of attention than this conversation.

“You just wasted a perfectly good fry.” This time, Stiles did facepalm.

“I’m tired of this, Derek. I don’t think I can do this anymore.” That got the wolf’s attention. He looked up, eyes narrowing in discernment.

“Can’t do what?”

“This! We are in a relationship. We have been for the past year. But you still won’t open up to me! It’s like I’m dating Chris Argent!” Stiles hands almost knocked over his cup from flailing around. Derek tried to open his mouth, but Stiles was far from finished. “And on top of that, you won’t let me anywhere near any supernatural that comes to town we have to face. It is like having the overprotective part of the relationship without the boyfriend part. I know I can’t do much, but this is still my town and this is still my pack-“

“There is no pack!” Derek interrupted, “There was barely ever one in the first place, and, if there was, it sure doesn’t exist anymore!” His volume grew so much that they were starting to turn heads, but Stiles continued anyway.

“That is because you and Scott are too busy fighting over your Alpha status and size of your teeth to get anything done! And that bleeds through to everyone else! Erica and Lydia are always biting each other’s heads off, Boyd and Issac barely talk anymore, Allison and her father never speak either and they live in the same house! Not to mention, Peter and you haven’t seen each other in ages, Jackson and Danny practically hate each other, and Erica and Boyd broke up over this shit!” Stiles took a breath. “You two are supposed to be the alphas of this pack, but you couldn’t lead a train down a straight track!” The whole diner was looking at them now. Some wore confused expressions - probably because of the whole “alpha” and “pack” thing. But you could tell the supernaturals in the crowd were absorbing every juicy detail of the dysfunctions of the “mighty” Hale Pack. Derek looked self-conscious as he glanced around at the supernaturals preparing to spread the news of his failures.

“Stiles,” he said in a hushed, urgent tone, “We are not   
talking about this right now.”

————————————————————————————

“No, Derek. We are not talking about this ever. Because you refuse to!” Stiles slammed his hands on the table and started out the door, throwing dollar bills at the counter like it somehow offended him. Derek was startled as he rushed after him, habitually throwing more money at the offending counter.

“Stiles!” He yelled, but Stiles was already out the door. Derek all but sprinted through it, grabbing onto his boyfriend’s arm as soon as they were out of the diner. “Stiles, slow down. You need to listen to me.” Without meaning to, his eyes flashed red, willing Stiles to obey. And, really, his wolf should have known better. As soon as Stiles turned and saw the crimson in his boyfriend’s eyes, something in him snapped.

“Oh! So you can alpha me but not the pack?!” Stiles snatched his arm away. But Derek’s wolf was already started. He took both of his boyfriend’s arms this time around and pinned him against his Camaro.

“There is no pack! Don’t you get it?! You spelled it out to me earlier. None of us can be in the same room without biting each other’s heads off! We are not a pack and we barely ever were!” If he looked back on this later, this was the moment Derek should have stopped. “And! So what I don’t let you near danger? I am your alpha! And you are just a human with some magic tricks.” Stiles eyes widened in shock, his mouth parted, and his brow furrowed. Derek, in horror at what he had said, took a step back, letting Stiles go. A moment passed in terrible silence. Stiles attempted to sniff back what was quickly becoming a vulnerable sadness. Derek felt his wolf seem to whine in dread and regret. Then, making the decision they both knew was inevitable after Derek’s words, Stiles squared his shoulders and started to his jeep.

“We’re done, Derek,” Stiles stated without looking at his lover, “Whatever this was, it is over.”

Derek helplessly - hopelessly - reached an empty arm after him, his mouth opening to say something, anything. However, before he could form an apologize - before he could start to beg for forgiveness, - both their phones went off. Stiles pulled out his phone and read the text from Erica. Derek read his from Boyd. Both of them were identical: “there are witches in the preserve.”

Without paying Derek any mind, and before said wolf could stop him from running into danger, Stiles ducked into his car and took off in the direction of the location Erica shared in the message.

Derek took a moment to add another mistake into his overflowing, mental jar, steeled himself, and took off in his car in the same direction his boyfriend - his ex-boyfriend - had.


	2. There are Witches in the Preserve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments if you can!!!!! Thank you and enjoy!!

Chapter 2: There are Witches in the Preserve

 

Previously: 

“We’re done, Derek,” Stiles stated without looking at his lover, “Whatever this was, it is over.”

Derek helplessly - hopelessly - reached an empty arm after him, his mouth opening to say something, anything. However, before he could form an apologize - before he could start to beg for forgiveness, - both their phones went off. Stiles pulled out his phone and read the text from Erica. Derek read his from Boyd. Both of them were identical: “there are witches in the preserve.”

Without paying Derek any mind, and before said wolf could stop him from running into danger, Stiles ducked into his car and took off in the direction of the location Erica shared in the message.

Derek took a moment to add another mistake into his overflowing, mental jar, steeled himself, and took off in his car in the same direction his boyfriend - his ex-boyfriend - had.

————————————————————————————

The thing about witches, Stiles realized, was that they were real nasty. Like actually, nasty. Like use animal feces for incantations nasty. Like not shower for five days to strengthen their “natural connection” nasty. That nasty. So, Stiles could smell them as soon as he got out of his jeep. He vaguely registered the Camaro behind him, and chose to ignore it. Because, well, he just did this whole dramatic, break-up exit thing. And now it is kinda ruined. Fucking witches.

Much to his nose’s disgust, he made his way towards Erica’s shared GPS location. Derek came up next to him and had the nerve to say, “you need to stay here.” Stiles, naturally, flipped him off and kept going. Derek, of course, ran past him. Fucking show off. 

As he approached the area, he was a little surprised to see that the whole pack was already there, well, most of the fighters of the pack anyway. He knew the diner was far from the preserve, but he didn’t think it was that far. Anyway, Stiles estimated there were about twenty to thirty witches still standing and maybe ten out for the count. Since it was a larger coven, and larger covens, Stiles found via his research, tended to use enchanted daggers, wards, and minor offensive spells, he was not surprised to see lots of knife wounds on the pack. Knife wounds that would heal very slowly - even on a werewolf - thanks to the whole “enchanted daggers” thing.

Chris and Boyd, who have apparently bonded over their mutual love for bad ass weapons and no jokes, were double-teaming three of the coven. Chris was shooting them with a shiny, new gun as Boyd covered him with close-range attacks. However, that was pretty much the entirety of the teamwork happening here, Stiles noted. 

Jackson was fighting alone, and Stiles would later swear, he just bitch-slapped one of them. As amazing as that was, he was taking more hits from the witches’ spells and enchanted daggers than he was dishing out via claws.

Allison was crouched behind a rock, knocking out probably the most witches, with her crossbow before she switched to double daggers and parried with two of the witches. Seriously, Allie was badass. Yet, Stiles could see her struggling. Her distinctly non-werewolf endurance was running low, and she was having trouble covering her back.

Peter seemed to be doing okay. But, that was all. As scary as Peter is, Stiles couldn’t help but feel he was dividing his energy between checking his own back and being on the division. And, you know what they say about a jack of all trades.

Isaac and Erica were, far by, the worse off. They were covered in magically-inflicted wounds. Mostly, Stiles would just take a random guess and say, it was because they kept bumping into each other or tripping the other up. In a less intense moment, Stiles would feel embarrassed for the pack. Honestly, with this amount of amateur hour, the witches were probably laughing at them.

Derek joined the fray next to Scott, who was probably faring the best (you know, with the whole “True Alpha” boost). Stiles hoped, for a moment, that they were going to get their shit together and finally get everyone working together. And, well, you can probably guess that is not what happened. Instead, Derek got caught up in a one-on-one fight with what seemed to be like the leader. He got pushed back and back, until he was right in the path of Scott’s incoming attack on the leader’s second. Stiles tried not to cringe at the howl of pain that came out of his (ex) lover’s mouth.

 

Yet, before Stiles had the chance to consider this monstrosity that was a pack any longer, he registered a energy spell coming straight for his head. Ducking, he put up a ward to protect himself from the sparks as the energy blast slammed into the tree behind him. He look up at the culprit of his now frizzed hair and glared. He put up with too much shit tonight to deal with this asshat, Stiles thought bitterly. Stiles traced a small rune in the air and pushed it towards the offender. And, well, he would have liked to say he caught fire or something like that, but, in all actuality, the wind pushed him so the witch stumbled a little bit. The stupid, fucking, nasty witch then laughed at him. Like looked straight at his face and fucking laughed at him. Stiles hated witches. He then had to duck another energy blast that, this time, split the tree in half behind him. 

“Aw, what are you gonna do? Blow on me again?” The witch taunted. Like he was in the fucking third grade. Stiles was so done with this shit. So, naturally, he pulled out the gun he took from his car and blew the witch’s head off. He guessed he really should’ve led with that move. He saw Derek give him a surprised look like that was too violent as he moved in front of Scott, taking over his fight. Derek then proceeded to slash the second’s throat with his teeth. Stiles, being the closest to Scott and Derek, could hear the broken gasp that came out of witch as he fell to the ground lifeless.

The leader let out a sound that sounded strangely like a howl. And, before Stiles had a moment to appreciate the irony of that, the witch reached up towards her neck and grasped onto an amulet Stiles was just now seeing. And, before Derek could slash her throat or her anything, she slammed it into the ground. A sheer green light radiated so brightly, that Stiles was blinded for a moment. The light faded, and everyone was left stunned, but weirdly fine. Everyone - the pack and the coven - remained still for a moment, meeting each other’s eyes.

That was when the pain hit.

Stiles all but crumpled to the ground. He clutched his middle and curled into it. It felt like he was being ripped in half hamburger style. He had enough adrenaline to look up for a second to see everyone faring only slightly better than he. And, he swears he is a genius for being able to put this together whilst being torn apart, the humans seemed to have the worst of it. Fucking werewolves and their super-bodies.

Then, the pain start to spread all the way through his body. Like the someone who had torn in half decided they wanted a whole-Stiles anyway and put him back together by impaling a giant toothpick through his head and to his feet. Stiles thought he let out a very dignified cry. This was confirmed when he looked up and saw Derek looking up at him with his concerned face - his little pout and furrowed brow. He would call it cute if he wasn’t currently a magical Stiles-on-a-stick and if he wasn’t still furious with the wolf.

“Stiles,” Derek whined. And, well fuck him for that, because as soon as he said it, the leader glanced thoughtfully between Stiles and Derek. And with a vindictive sneer, she moved her hand in Stiles direction and twisted her wrist, fingers curled in. And for a moment, when he didn’t feel anything, Stiles hoped desperately that she was twisting the splintered tree behind him. He should’ve known he was never that lucky. Because, then, the pain registered. Stiles felt like his heart was being twisted and mutilated inside his chest like the witch was using it as a rubix cube. Stiles felt too close to dying to care that he was screaming bloody murder.

————————————————————————————

Derek never felt so helpless in his life. His love, his mate, the only person who made him feel whole, was writhing on the ground dying in front of him.

All in a moment, Derek felt a tidal wave of different emotions sweep through his mind. Chief among them, regret. Regret for the diner. Regret for not keeping him safe. Regret for not listening to him. Regret for not talking to him. Regret for not committing himself to his love. Regret for not opening up to him. For not telling him the extent of his feelings for him - for his mate.

Derek felt a surge of desperation over take him. He couldn’t let Stiles die. Not here. Not now. Not ever. Stiles was the hope he had for the pack - the chance for them to become whole again. Because out of the shatters of what was once maybe a pack, Stiles could make them a family. Make them happy.  
So Derek fought the magic. He fought his legs and his arms. He fought the core of his body that was compelled to stay down - to stay in pain. But there would be nothing worse than being forced to watch the love of his life in pain any longer. So Derek stood. And he stood in full behind the witch. He watched her turn in horror, realizing her magic was not enough. And he slit her throat.

The howl he then let out was so primal - so raw and whole - that the remains of the coven - the about ten of them left - took a single step back, looked at one another, and high tailed it out of there, running in different directions.

He felt the remaining magic drain quietly from his body as he rushed over to Stiles’s side. Derek crouched down to see him unconscious, which was a blessing in disguise. Because he would have probably struggled against Derek picking him up bridal style after the argument they just had.

Scott, to his credit, was not far behind Derek in getting to Stiles. He looked like he wanted to take him from Derek’s arms, like he didn’t trust him to carry his best friend. But, Scott, to his better judgement Derek would say, didn’t make a move, probably knowing fighting it now wouldn’t help Stiles. He, instead, took out his phone and started to call someone. Derek barely registered Melissa’s voice on the other end.

“We’ll go to Deaton’s,” both Scott and Derek said in unison to the broken and bruised group that was once maybe a pack.


End file.
